The Shower
by Jenny L
Summary: Derek's thoughts as he listens to Chloe take a shower. *Third Chapter Added* Rated M because of sexual content. I own nothing Damn it! Reviews and criticism welcome! Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Derek dropped down on the bed. He rested his hands underneath his head and waited for his turn to use the shower, trying to stop his mind from racing and planning. They were safe for now. Andrew brought them to the safe house and he was contacting the others. Tomorrow he would think about the Edison group. Tomorrow he would think about keeping Chloe…

Derek mentally slapped himself. Keeping all of them safe. Chloe, Simon, and even pain in the ass Tori.

Chloe. The girl who could raise the dead. A necromancer. The girl he loved so much it knotted up his stomach every time he looked at her because he couldn't _tell_ her. He couldn't touch her, even though his fingers ached and twitched too every time he was near her; especially when a lock of her soft hair fell into her face… And her scent!

Derek growled. He didn't give voice to his feelings, he didn't touch her…well, not like he wanted too, anyway. The girl was a klutz. He smiled. She tripped over her own feet. He was constantly catching her; he didn't mind. His face grew dark and stormy. It would kill him to see the look of disgust on her face if he did tell her that she was his mate. A sharp ache stabbed through his chest at the thought.

He heard Simon leave the shower, and he shook the thoughts out of his head. He heard his brother humming off key, as he toweled off and left the bathroom. He heard his brother cheerfully greet Chloe on her way in. Her sweet voice hummed a tune as he heard her undressing and getting ready for her shower.

Undressing. Oh. Maybe he should request another bedroom. His werewolf hearing could pick up almost anything in the house, let alone the bathroom next door. He heard her turn on the water and step in underneath it and he grinned when he heard her absentmindedly murmur, "Oh, hot water! Where have you been all my life?"

Derek closed his eyes and listened to her because she comforted him, calmed him. She let out little sighs and moans as she washed herself and Derek imagined her and felt himself harden. She really didn't know what she did to him. He imagined her leaning against the shower wall, wet and blushing, her delicate, inexperienced fingers fluttering down her flushed skin from her jaw line, between her small breasts, down past her stomach and…

Derek growled at himself, loudly this time. He was in the middle of mentally berating himself when he heard her gasp softly. This was different. It sounded…it had an urgency behind it that Derek recognized.

Another soft moan.

Derek's eyes widened. That was…was she actually…? His faced reddened and he felt himself grow rock solid. His pulsed raced. He should not be listening to this.

Chloe's quiet moans became increasingly urgent.

Derek decided that he had to switch rooms with Simon and half heartedly reached for a pillow, but he could not seem to make himself stop listening to her, the woman he loved, touching her self in the shower.

Chloe was breathing hard and he could tell she was almost there. Derek held his breath, trying to ignore his erection, and listened to her go over the edge.

"Derek…" She softly moaned as she climaxed.

Derek sat bolt right up on the bed in shock. Had he actually heard that? Yes, he did. It wasn't wishful thinking; she had actually said his name when she had…

He listened to her as she sighed; her breathing returning to normal. She washed her hair and then he finally heard the shower shut off. He got up as she toweled herself dry and he waited by his bedroom door as she dressed. He knew he shouldn't, but Derek couldn't help himself. He needed to see her; needed to see what she looked like. He grabbed his towel off the dresser and timed it so that his hulking figure was in the doorway as Chloe unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out.

She had a beautiful, secret smile on her face and Derek forced himself not to grab her and kiss her. Her face was still flushed. She walked into him, and she jumped in surprise.

"Oh! H-Hey, Derek!" She stuttered, "Waiting for the shower?

S-Sorry I took so long."

Chloe blushed a deep red and she broke eye contact with him.

"S'okay." He said, his lips twitching. She stood there in oversized pajamas and she had washed the remainder of the black dye out of her hair. It was now a light brown. It suited her. Her heart was racing.

Chloe bit her lip and she put a soft hand on his stomach as she slipped past him. She turned and graced him with a smile once more before she stepped into her assigned room and closed the door.

Derek stepped into the bathroom and shut the door and leaned on it. He breathed in deeply. The air was thick with the scent of her arousal and he basked in it. He pushed himself off of the door and stepped up to the shower. He threw his towel on his shoulder and didn't hold back the wide smile that spread across his face.

*~*


	2. New Chapter Coming Soon

**So, Thank you EVERYBODY for reading and for all the lovely positive reviews!**

**I wanted to let you all know that I finally came up with a decent idea to make this a two part-er. As suggested, it will be in Chloe's POV. I**

**It should be up fairly soon!**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 2

CHLOE POV:

Chloe felt satiated. With a smile on her face she opened the bathroom door and ran smack dab into the man she was thinking of. Derek towered over her, a strange and soft look in his eyes. She blushed, silently thanking whoever was listening that Derek could not read her mind.

"H-hey Derek." She stuttered. "Waiting for the shower? Sorry I took so long."

Why had she just said that? She felt herself blush further. Surely, she must resemble a tomato by now. _Calm down. _She told herself. He couldn't have known what she had done in the shower. She was very quiet. He couldn't have over heard her, she was sure. But he looked at her with such…what? Something she couldn't pin point.

"S'okay." He rumbled.

Chloe nodded and she put a hand on his hard stomach and slipped past him, biting her lip. She felt his eyes following her and she turned back and smiled at him before going into her assigned room and shutting the door.

When she was safely inside, she sighed and leaned against the door. She had no intention of harboring any kind of feelings for him, but she couldn't help it. The feeling just kind of crept up on her and made a home in her before she was even aware of it. The smile fell from her face. He saw her as a nuisance, a silly damsel in distress. Who could see dead people. _What a catch I am…_She thought sadly.

Chloe sighed again and walked further into her small and comfortable room. It was so nice to be able to wash, to have a comfortable bed to sleep in. She didn't think she would ever take such things for granted again. She hung her towel on the wooden chair by her bed and walked over to switch off the light. The moonlight shone into the room and she hopped into bed and settled in with relish. A clean Chloe on clean sheets in a clean, warm house. Heaven.

She closed her eyes and thought of Derek.

The thought of him calmed her. She felt protected, even if she annoyed the hell out of him. Her mind wandered to the times that she had seen his well muscled chest and her heart quickened. There was something about him, behind his grumpy exterior that she lov…liked. A lot.

Chloe's thoughts were still on Derek when and she began to drift off to sleep.

The silence in the room was suddenly broken by a man's grunt from right beside her. Startled, Chloe's eyes snapped open and she saw a dirty man's familiar face an inch from her own.

"You though you could run away from me, huh, Little Girl? I found you. Surprise." It said, viciousness and hate dripped from his words and twisted his dirty face.

It was the homeless man she had accidentally raised when she was asleep at that abandoned house. She clamped a hand over her mouth, shutting in the scream that bubbled up in her throat.

"I watched you in the shower."

Her eyes grew wide and she stared at the man's hate filled face.

"Should've known you were a whore. Girls like you always are."

Tears of embarrassment welled up in her eyes.

"G-go away. I told you I was sorry. You had n-no right to watch me like that." She said, trying to force some authority into her shaking voice.

"No right?! You had no right to come into my place and force me back into that putrid body!" He screamed.

She winced. She felt bad. She felt really, really bad about that. But she didn't mean it! And she had apologized and released him as soon as she could.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "I'm sorry! I told you I was sorry!"

"Too late!" He roared at her, ghostly spittle flying out of his mouth and disappearing before it hit her face.

The ghost had sat down in the chair by her bed and was leaning over her. Chloe moved away from him and shut her eyes. _Okay. He's only a ghost,_ she thought to herself. _He can't hurt me. I'm in control here._

"Oh, no you don't!" The ghost yelled.

A split second later she heard a crash beside her head and her eyes snapped open and looked at broken pieces of a vase that had rested on her dresser scattered over the hardwood floor. Fear took hold and she leaped from her bed and ran to the door.

"Where you going, little girl? I'm not finished with you yet!"

Chloe slammed the door on his words, but the poltergeist followed her through the shut door, screaming obscenities at her. She put her hands to her ears to block out the yelling and she looked down the hall to see Simon and Tori standing at their doors staring at her. A split second later, Derek ran out to the hallway, his hands just leaving the waist band of his boxers which he had obviously just pulled on. His hair was still wet and water droplets ran down his chest. Tori glanced over at him and did a double take, which would have been comical if Chloe didn't have a poltergeist yelling at her. Apparently Tori was surprised at what lay under Derek's baggy clothes, too.

"Derek!" Chloe cried, absentmindedly running past Simon, who had reached out to her, towards his brother.

When she reached him, he was looking at her with intensity, his brows arched over his serious green eyes. He grabbed her forearms gently.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Chloe could barely hear him over the racket the ghost was making.

"So this is your man, is it? Ugly brute…"

"Shut up!" She screamed at the homeless ghost, standing next to Tori.

"I didn't say anything!" Tori exclaimed, anger storming over her face.

The ghost laughed and Derek shot her a look.

"Not you! She's seeing a ghost." Simon said, his eyes not leaving Chloe.

Tori scowled and stepped closer to her bedroom.

"It's the homeless guy," Chloe shouted over the ghost. "The guy I accidentally raised? He tracked me down!"

Derek bared his teeth and looked viciously down the hall at the thing threatening her. The thing that he couldn't see. He pushed her into his room, the poltergeist following closely behind.

"I'll take care of it." He said to Simon as he entered his room and shut the door behind him.

"Leave her alone." He growled to the seemingly empty room. "She didn't mean to raise you. She could have left you like that."

The ghost laughed.

"You know, he jerked off in the shower after you…"

Chloe stared at the ugly spectre in embarrassment and horror. She couldn't help the unbidden image of Derek in the shower, one hand on the wall, letting the water fall down over his head while he…

"He heard you in there. When he went in he could smell what you did…"

The ghost moved closer to Chloe and her face was red with anger and shame. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You know what you smelled like to him? Huh, Little Girl?"

He leaned in close and made a show of sniffing her. She stepped back in disgust.

"A bitch in heat."

"Shut up." Chloe whimpered. She sounded weak and she hated herself. She _felt _weak.

Suddenly, Derek was in front of her. He took her hands from her ears and placed his own on her cheeks.

"What did he say?" He asked her, black anger simmering behind the surface of his eyes.

"H-he w-watched me in the s-shower…" Chloe whispered. She heard the ghost burst out laughing and flinched.

Derek growled. It eminated from deep within his chest. Chloe had no doubt that if the transient had been alive, Derek would have killed him.

Chloe watched him fight back his anger and when he spoke again, his voice held controlled rage.

"You can make him go away, Chloe. You just have to concentrate."

"Yes," she started, "but he can…"

Her sentence was interrupted by an alarm clock which the ghost hurled at her with surprising force. It hit her shoulder and she stumbled back with a yelp. Derek roared and backed her into a corner until his large body was completely protecting her own. He placed his forearms on the wall above her head and looked down at her.

"Now, Chloe. Concentrate. Send that bastard where he belongs. You can do this."

Chloe shut her eyes tightly, tears squeezing out and running down her cheeks. The poltergeist was hurling things at Derek's back trying to get to her and she started to panic. She didn't want him to get hurt. A strong voice inside her told her that in order for her to help Derek, she had to calm down and concentrate. So she did. She leaned her head against his chest and imagined pushing the dead man through a barrier, being careful not to use her full strength. She didn't want a horde of dead forest creatures coming to find her.

The homeless ghost yelled once more, cursing her, then popped out of existence.

"He's gone." She said, trembling against Derek. "I don't know where, but he's not here anymore."

"You sure?" He asked, looking down to her.

"Y-yeah. He's…gone…"

"Are you okay?" He asked, examining her face, he brought one arm down and moved the collar of her pajamas aside so he could see the damage the alarm clock did. There was a bruise, which he brushed gently with his thumb. "I can't believe that son of a bitch watched you in…"

He shut his mouth with a snap and closed his eyes, forcing his anger back down. He placed his forearm on the wall above her again.

"I'm okay, Derek. I'm fine. I feel kind of violated and embarrassed, but I'm okay." She answered, trying to sooth him, her hand stroking the hot skin of his chest.

Derek opened his eyes and examined her face again, just to make sure she was telling the truth. He should know that she was. Like he pointed out, she was a terrible liar.

"I'm so sorry." She said, looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Why?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Why?!" She exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks anew. "Because I raised that guy in the first place. Because I always have someone trying to hurt me. Because I can't seem to take care of myself. B-Because I a-always run to you. I remember what you said. I know you're sick of taking care of me. That's why I'm sorry."

He sighed. It sounded sad.

"Chloe, despite what you might…I didn't mean that. I was angry at myself and…it scared me. When I saw that girl hold the knife to your face, Chloe…I was so angry. I was ready to kill her to protect you and that scared me because… I…I'm glad that you come to me when you need help."

Her small hands were still on his chest. She could feel his heart beating. Its rhythm matched her own. Chloe looked up at him and bit her lip. Now she was the one that looked confused.

"I was under the impression that you didn't like me very much." She tried to make it a joke, but the truth behind her words cut her inside.

"What? How could you think…?" He whispered. "Chloe, you really have no idea how wrong you are."

Chloe looked up at him with wide eyes and willed him to kiss her. His proximity made her heart pound faster. She felt herself grow wet and the thought of him in the shower again popped into her mind uninvited. Derek's nostrils flared; he could indeed smell her arousal. His eyes grew dark and flicked down to watch as she bit her lip.

He leaned down slowly, as if afraid of startling her or giving her the chance of stopping him. Chloe didn't want him to stop. She wanted to taste his lips. And finally he reached her, his lips felt divine. He kissed her softly and before she knew it, his lips where gone. She whimpered and put her hands on his cheeks to stop him from leaving and, standing on her toes, kissed him again. He groaned, and carefully pressed her against the wall. He dropped his arms and his hands fumbled up her baggy pajama top and rested them the bare skin of her waist. Chloe gasped. His hands were so warm.

She strained up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down further and his hands slid down over her bottom. He hoisted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around him. He grunted and he replaced his hands on her waist, rubbing his thumbs in lazy circles on her skin. Chloe moaned as she felt his erection between her legs and unconsciously started to move her hips against him.

"Chloe!" He rasped, one of his hands moved and slapped against the wall.

Chloe caught Derek's lips with hers. She felt overheated. She wanted to feel her skin against his. She moved her hands from around his neck, and ran her hands over his muscled back. She felt sticky wetness there and she froze. She tore his lips away from his.

"You're hurt!" She cried, trying to look at his back.

"Huh?" He questioned. His eyes were hazy and he was gazing at her thoroughly kissed lips.

Chloe smiled, she couldn't help it. She smacked his arm and tried to jump down. Derek let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper and she giggled and he placed her back on her feet.

"Turn around!" she ordered, seriousness washing over his face. "I think you're hurt."

Derek shook his head and for once doesn't what he's told without lip. Chloe whimpered as she saw some ugly purple bruises on his back. Thankfully, there was only one gash where something with a sharp edge hit him.

"Sit!" Chloe said as she slipped past him. She hopped lithely over the clutter on the floor.

She turned back once and he was looking after her, a smile on his face. She stumbled a little bit when she looked down and saw his large erection through his boxers. She blushed and laughed as she made her way to the bathroom. She heard his low laugh follow her.

Chloe stepped up to the sink and washed the little bit of blood off her hands. She was opening up the cabinet door when someone spoke to her.

"Are you okay?"

Simon was leaning on the doorframe, a knowing smile on his face. Chloe looked to him and smiled back distractedly.

"Yes, thank you." Chloe replied, returning to the task at hand. "He's gone. Hopefully, to the place he deserves to be."

She shut the cabinet door, blowing a puff of air up, moving the lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face. She knelt down and opened up the cabinet underneath the sink. Simon was silent for a long moment and Chloe had almost forgotten he was there. She found the kit and she grabbed it and stood up.

"You love him, don't you?"

Chloe looked to Simon and a wave of guilt hit her. She opened her mouth, couldn't think of anything to say and promptly closed it again.

"It's okay, Chloe." He said, and to her relief, she noticed that Simon didn't look upset. He was smiling. "I'm glad someone sees him for who he really is. And I'm glad it's you. You're not afraid to put him in his place. He needs you. I see it in his face every time he looks at you. He loves you, too."

Simon smiled broadly and sauntered over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. A nice, brotherly, friendly kiss and Chloe grinned at him.

"Thank you." She whispered, smiling back.

He nodded and she hurried back to the bedroom. Derek was sitting on his bed and had a smile on his face.

"Oh, so you heard that, did you?" She laughed, as she sat on the bed behind him.

He nodded.

"I was worried…"

Chloe nodded and began to clean up the small wound, which had mostly healed anyway. Werewolf regeneration, Chloe guessed.

"So, you can hear what's going on in the bathroom from in here, huh." Chloe bated, attempting to hold back a smile.

Suddenly, now that he knew about her feelings for him and found out that he returned those feelings, the fact that he had heard her in the shower didn't embarrass her. It kind of excited her, which she thought was probably not too healthy. Granted, seeing ghosts wasn't too beneficial to her health either.

Derek froze and Chloe could tell that he was trying to come up with something to say. He couldn't deny it. Not now.

"Ahhhhhhh, yeah." He managed, oh so eloquently.

Chloe laughed and swung her legs over until she was straddling his lap. She was surprised by her brazenness (and so was Derek, by the look on his face) but she felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. For the first time in weeks, she felt good. Like she could handle whatever the future threw at her. Derek looked at her with a side smile on his face.

"So, you heard me…" She left it at that.

"Ahhhhhh, yeah." He replied, his cheeks reddening.

Chloe laughed. About time someone other than her blushed!

"Well, a little ghost told me you did the exact same thing, so I don't feel so bad."

She laughed again at the surprise on his face and kissed him. Derek got over his surprise very quickly and kissed her back, snaking his arms around her.

"Ahem."

They both froze and looked toward the door. Andrew was standing there with his arms crossed and a slightly proud smile on his face. Chloe turned a deep red, doing her best impression of a tomato once more. He looked at the floor and raised one eyebrow at the mess. She'd let Derek explain that to him.

"Yeah." Andrew said. "Separate beds, guys."

Chloe (reluctantly) hopped off of Derek's lap and walked toward the door.

"Good night, Derek." She turned before she slipped passed Andrew and she smiled at him.

"Night, Chloe." He replied, the same look in his eyes as earlier. She could now place it.

It was love.

Just before she slipped into her room, Chloe heard Andrew tentatively ask Derek:

"Uh, you're Dad had that talk with you, right?"

Chloe held in her laughter until she closed her door. She turned off her light and hopped into bed.

She didn't think she'd have any trouble falling asleep.

*~*


	4. A Very Sexy Trilogy!

**So, thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! It makes me very happy that you liked it! So since a few of you (you, pervs mostly ;P) would like to read a little bit of Chloe and Derek lovin', I'm working on that presently and it should be up soon. Thanks for reading and being lovely!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone, here it is. A present of smut from me to you.**

**I hope you all like it!**

**Just a warning for those of you who are reading my stuff for the first time, there is (a lot) of sexual content in the following story, so be warned and enjoy!**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers! You're awesome! Thank you!**

DEREK POV:

Derek couldn't get to sleep. He was just laying here, an arm under his head and a huge grin on his face. He still couldn't believe that a girl as perfect as Chloe could ever be interested in him. But she was. And that blew Derek's mind. She was tiny, and beautiful and the first human being other than Simon and his father who didn't shrink away when they saw him. She was loving and kind and nice, but still had a streak of anger in her. She stood up to him. Nobody did that. God, he loved her. His mate. She managed to see beyond rough exterior, all his anger and roughness. She was amazing. The memory of her straddling him and kissing him would be burned into his brain until the day he died.

Derek's ears perked up. A door squeaked down the hall. Quick, soft footsteps. He sat up and cocked his head. The footsteps stopped outside his door. A soft knocking. He prepared to jump out of bed and flicked the sheets aside, when the door quietly opened and Chloe's small form crept in. As usual, her divine scent hit him and sent his head reeling; the wolf in him knew she was his. Had known it for a while, even though his human side tried to deny it.

"You okay, Chloe?" He whispered, sitting up on the soft mattress.

Chloe glanced down at his body and a soft blush tinged her cheeks. Derek smiled inwardly. He was only wearing his boxers. She shut the door behind her and stood awkwardly by it, chewing her lip. Derek could not help but be reminded of how those soft lips felt on his.

"S-Sorry to wake you, Derek." She whispered, absentmindedly playing with the sleeves of her oversized pajamas with her thin fingers. "I-I had a nightmare and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Come here." He replied; his words seemed to snap her out of her stupor and she hurried over to his bed and climbed on, settling in front of him.

She bit her lip again and he put his large hand over hers to stop her fidgeting. That got her attention and she looked up at him, her bottom lip sliding out from between her teeth. It looked red and bitten and glistened slightly in the moonlight and he had to force himself not to lean in and capture said lip between his.

"It was b-bad." She began, her eyes not breaking his gaze. "Not raising the dead in my sleep, bad. But…it was a-about the E-Edison g-group. T-They found us and they j-just…they just…executed us…and…"

She didn't finish. Plump tears started streaming down her face and Derek sighed and lifted her to him. He placed her on his lap and Chloe buried her head into his neck; her hot breath on his skin there making his pulse quicken. Too soon she lifted her head and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Sorry. I kinda flaked out on you. Not very brave, am I?" She said with a sad smile. "I'm just…like…scared all the time and it's getting to me, I think."

"You are brave, Chloe. And I think it's starting to get to all of us. But we're safe for now. And when we do deal with the Edison group, I won't let anything happen to you. Never."

"I know." She smiled and put a soft hand on his cheek. She then leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on his lips.

"Can I stay in here for a while?" Chloe asked hopefully. "I mean, I know I'm not supposed to, but I don't think that I'll be able to get back to sleep for a while."

"Sure." Derek replied. He'd rather have her near him, anyway.

Reluctantly, Derek let her slide off of his lap and she settled down on her side with her back to him. She grabbed his hand and he smiled as she gently pulled him closer to her. He grabbed his blanket and flicked it over them, settling beside her. Propping up his head with his hand, he snaked his other arm over her waist and pulled her closer to him. Chloe sighed contentedly as he pulled up her pajama top and, resting his hot hand on her slim stomach, drew lazy circles on the soft skin by her belly button with his thumb. Breathing in the intoxicating smell of her hair, he whispered soothing things to her and it wasn't long before she became still and calm; her breathing deep and steady.

Thinking she was asleep, Derek stopped whispering and was about to put his head down on the pillow beside her, when she turned her head and kissed him, slowly and softly; her hand moving to his cheek, as if to make sure he wouldn't move his head away. If he hadn't of been kissing the love of his life, Derek would have snorted laughter at that. He wasn't going anywhere. Ever.

Chloe moaned softly and wiggled her bottom closer to him as the kiss deepened. Derek sucked in a breath and slid his hand down to her abdomen and pressed her ass firmly into his erection. Her heart was pounding and the scent of her arousal was enough to make a low, passionate growl emanate from his chest.

Chloe gasped at his actions and he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and bit it gently. She groaned deliciously and unconsciously moved her hips against him and Derek shut his eyes so tightly he saw stars. She really didn't realize what she did to him.

Derek knew that he probably shouldn't, but he couldn't help it and he moved his hand down under the elastic of her pajama bottoms and then under her panties. He needed to feel what he did to her; his mate. He wanted to feel how wet he made her; to feel her inside. She moved her leg up and over his, locking her knee over his thigh and Derek took it as encouragement. His fingers passed thin, surprisingly soft hair on her Venus mound before they delved further down and found her sensitive little nub.

Chloe let out a strangled cry and her hand moved from his cheek and fisted his dark hair. He moved his fingers experimentally against her moist clit and her hand flew down and grabbed his wrist as he continued his ministrations. She slid onto her back so she could look at him while he used his fingers to pleasure her and the look on her face made him moan. She looked beautiful – the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. Her hair was mussed; her white skin was divinely flushed; her lips looked thoroughly kissed and wet. She looked at him with wide, innocent eyes that were full of love and trust, and the wolf in him reveled in the fact that he would be the only man to touch her like this, to feel her inside; to _be_ inside her. She was his and he belonged to her only.

Derek moved his fingers further down and sighed when he felt the warm wetness at her entrance. He slowly slid a finger inside her and she gasped, arching her back. She was incredibly wet and hot.

"Chloe…" He groaned as he slowly started to thrust his finger inside of her.

"Derek!" She choked out. She swallowed and tried to use her voice again. "I want you to make love to me, Derek."

Derek froze. He looked at her in astonishment. Had he heard her correctly?

Chloe smiled.

"I don't know what's going to happen to us. I don't know if we'll win or even if we'll all survive. I don't want to…I-I don't want to die without having you, without knowing what it feels like. I love you, Derek." Chloe shrugged and searched his face for his reaction.

"Chloe…" Derek growled earnestly. "I love you, too. You're my mate. There won't be anyone for me besides you. But we don't have to right now. I mean, I would like nothing more to make love to you but I want you to be sure.'

A smaller part of Derek wondering what the sweet fuck he was doing. His mate just asked him to make love to her and he was questioning her and making her rethink her decision. This smaller part of Derek was pissed and would never let the bigger part of Derek rest if she agreed with him. 'Oh, hey, Derek,' That smaller part of him would say, 'Remember that time you had sex with your mate? Oh, wait! You're an idiot.'

"I'm sure." Chloe whispered as she put both her hands on his cheeks.

Derek didn't know what to say. So he smiled at her. Chloe grinned back and pulled out a condom from the top right pocket of her pajamas and passed it to him, sheepishly. He took it and perked an eyebrow.

"I found them in the cabinet when I was looking for the first aid kit." She shrugged, blushing a deeper red.

Derek laughed and bent his neck to kiss her once before he pushed himself up and crawled between her legs. He kneeled and put out his hands for her to take. He gently pulled her into a sitting position and she giggled nervously. He helped her pull the loose pajama top over her head and sucked in a breath as he saw her small, perfect breasts. He realized she was scrutinizing his face to judge his reaction. He perked an eyebrow at her.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about." Derek told her, returning her gaze for a few seconds before his eyes strayed back to her breasts. "You're perfect."

Chloe smiled and bit her lip as she lay back down on the bed. She lifted her hips and he slid down her pajama bottoms and panties, flicking the unwanted material over the side of the bed. Derek bent and kissed her stomach, breathing in the thick scent of her arousal and a deep, guttural growl of possession escaped his throat. He longed to taste her, but he could tell that she was nervous enough and he decided to leave it for another time. He moved up, kissing and licking her taut nipples and once more she fisted his hair. He continued is ministrations and listened to her little grunts and moans until he couldn't stand it anymore. With an animal grunt, he forced himself to kneel up and take off his boxers; his erection was rock solid and throbbing.

Derek was rolling on the condom when he heard Chloe gasp. He glanced down and saw her staring wide eyed at his erection. And he felt a strong sense of male pride. He knew he was quite large – just like the rest of him – but it was nice to have female recognition. Especially _hers._

"Derek." Chloe deadpanned. "You're huge."

Derek forced a barking laugh down in his throat and Chloe looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, yes, congratulations." She joked, her eyes sparkling. "But I'm really tiny. Are you sure physics isn't against us here?"

Derek laughed.

"I think we'll be okay." He replied. "But we don't have to right now, Chloe. We don't…"

"I know that, Derek. Thank you. But, I want to…I-I really want to, b-but, well, I'm really nervous."

Derek nodded and thought for a minute. He was afraid that his weight would crush her if he was on top. He moved and sat but the headboard, resting his back on it.

"Come here." He said, holding a hand out to her.

Chloe sat up and took it and Derek helped her straddle him, much like she had earlier that night. He kissed her and stroked her cheek and her arms automatically wrapped wound his neck.

"Now, you're in control." He whispered, looking into her wide eyes. "We'll try. If you're uncomfortable or decide you don't want to, we'll stop."

She smiled sweetly and put her forehead against his.

Derek brushed her clit once more as he reached underneath her and held his erection at her hot entrance. She was trembling and he raised his other hand to stroke her back. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her forehead on his as she lowered herself onto him. Derek shut his eyes tightly and ground his teeth. She was hot and tight and perfect and his fingers itched to grab her hips push her down, to bury himself inside her. Chloe noticed his muscles tighten and opened her eyes questioningly.

"You feel so good, Chloe."

She smiled and watched his face as she pushed herself further down. There was no trouble until he reached her barrier and she took a deep breath and plunged down. She winced and shut her eyes, tears squeezing out the corners. He ignored the fact that he was now fully inside of her, which was surprisingly easy to do because he smelled blood. He froze.

"Chloe, Are you alright?" He asked, his voice shaking, betraying his fear.

Chloe opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine, I just need to adjust." She said as she experimentally squeezed herself around him.

Derek let out a harsh grunt and squeezed his hands into fists. Chloe kissed him as started moving her hips up and down, getting used to him. He wrapped his arms around her back and carefully pressed her to him. The kiss quickly turned passionate and Chloe's tentative movements became braver; he caught the scent of renewed arousal just before she moaned into his mouth.

"Derek…"

"Oh, Chloe." He cried out, as he moved his hands down to her hips; her tentative movements now full thrusts.

As she rocked against him, her nails bit into his back and he growled. Derek increased the pace of her thrusts and she bit his neck to keep from yelling. Derek smiled, his heart was pounding so fast it seemed like it might burst. This was the best moment of his life. She was almost there; he could tell by the way she trembled around him.

"Derek, yes!" She chanted into his ear.

Chloe came, screaming her pleasure into his neck. Thankfully, it was muffled. But, Derek didn't worry about that because, when she tumbled off the edge, she tightened like a vise around him and Derek came, choking back a howl, his hands flying away from her hips to clutch the sheets.

Both trembling and spent, they clutched each other while catching their breath. Chloe moved first and peppered kisses his lips. He opened his eyes and returned her bright smile.

"You're amazing." He said, stroking her back.

Her smile widened and she bit her lip.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you." He replied.

Reluctantly, Chloe moved off of him and collapsed on the bed beside him. Derek patted her on the ass, grabbed his boxers and got up. He was about to go to the bathroom to clean up, when Chloe kneeled up on the bed and stopped him.

"Oh no!" she said, worriedly. "I bit you!"

Derek (who was having a very hard time maintaining eye contact, considering she was still gloriously naked before him) smiled.

"Yeah, I know." He replied, heading toward the door. "It was hot."

She laughed and settled into bed as he opened the door and crept quickly into the bathroom. He got a quick shower and hid the condom in the garbage as best her could. He was washing his hands when he looked into the mirror and spied a red bite mark on his neck. He smiled widely. That was awesome.

When he snuck back into his room, Chloe was still naked and curled up under his blankets, fast asleep. He was crawling in next to her when he noticed that he had ripped the sheets. Oops. He lay on his side. This time she was facing him and he stroked her hair and watched her peaceful face.

Derek knew he would have to wake her up before morning, but right now she was with him. She was where she belonged.


End file.
